brothersinarmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Robert G. Cole
Lieutenant Colonel Robert G. Cole is a supporting character in all three Brothers In Arms games. Cole commands 3rd battalion 502nd Infantry Regiment 101st Airborne Division. He posthumously received the Medal of Honor for his actions in Normandy, particularly the mission in Brothers in Arms: Road to Hill 30 titled: Cole's Charge. Biography Lt. Col Cole was a larger-than-life man, and always led by example, and would never send a soldier to do something that he would not be willing to do himself. He led his men when they jumped into Normandy on D-Day, and during Market-Garden. On September 18(D+1), a pilot instructed Cole to place orange smoke flares in front of his unit's position so that the air support would see where the friendlies were located, Cole performed the action himself, rather than send in one of his men to do the risky deed. A German sniper in a nearby farmhouse shot and killed Cole while he was making sure his soldiers were at a safe distance from the incoming air attacks. Only a couple weeks later, Lt. Col. Cole was nominated for the Congressional Medal of Honor for a bayonet charge he'd led outside of Carentan on June 11, 1944 during the Normandy invasion. He never saw the medal he was awarded, and he is buried in the Netherlands. He uses a M1A1 Thompson submachine gun. Road to Hill 30 He is first seen in the first mission at the end when he is asking a French woman where they are. He is not seen again until Purple Heart Lane where he is complaining about the platoon sending only one squad. He is seen in Cole's Charge when he is giving the orders to Baker's squad about what to do when the smoke builds. He is seen only one more time when he is giving wine to Mac and Lt. Comb. Earned in Blood He is briefly seen on the night of the drop with Boyd. Hell's Highway He is seen first on September 17 when he orders Baker to conduct a recon mission with Zanovich, Jasper, Conner, McCeary and Holden. He is then seen dead in "The First Bad News". His body is seen next to a saddend Doc Gideon. Mac explains to Baker what happened: Cole and his men were under fire from German forces, and were trying to lay down signal panels for the air support. Cole decided to do it himself (much to Baker's confusion), and was shot in the head by a sniper using Gewehr 43 rifle. Baker and Paddock later find the soldier that shot Cole, and there is a brief fight. Paddock then throws the soldier out of the church tower window where he fell to his death. Custom Maps/Mods Cole is a member of Baker's squad in the Road To Hill 30 custom map, Radar Hunt. He is a member of your fire team. This is purely fictional and is a designed map that can be downloaded from various Road To Hill 30 file websites. Appearances Brothers in Arms: Road to Hill 30 * Rendezvous with Destiny * Purple Heart Lane * Cole`s Charge * Ripe Pickings Brothers in Arms: Earned in Blood * Roses all The Way Brothers in Arms: Hell`s Highway * Prologue (mentioned) * Operation Market * The First Bad News (Flashback, KIA) * Written in Stone (Flashback, does not speak) Gallery Robert Cole's Grave.jpg Cole.jpg Cole2.jpg Lt.Col.Cole.png Trivia *Lt. Col. Cole is described by Hartsock in Earned in Blood to use god's name in vain often, something Hartsock's wife wouldn't like. *He is seen dead in Brothers in Arms: Hell's Highway. *He was awarded the Congressional Medal of Honor. *He remembers Baker but doesn't remember that he was with him at his charge to take the farm in RTH30. *He is one of 7 known characters to die in Operation Market Garden. *In The First Bad News, Cole is by a strange reason having the rank insignia of Staff Sergeant, although he's Lieutenant Colonel. ru:Роберт_Коул Category:Characters Category:1st Squad Category:Killed in Action Category:Road to Hill 30 Characters Category:Earned in Blood Characters Category:Hell's Highway Characters Category:Real People